soeclonewarsadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Card Commander
Card Commander is a strategy type mini-game. It is one of the few competitive mini-games and has quickplay and tournament functions. This game is hosted by Commander Cards, who can be found in the Jedi Temple Lounge. Rules Every card has a number, which determines its power. The higher the number, the more powerful the card. In other words, a card with the number 10 can defeat a card with the number 4. All cards also follow a basic color-coded system. Red cards will always defeat green cards, green cards will always defeat blue cards, and blue cards will always defeat red cards, regrardless of the number the opposing card holds. Each player has five bases which he/she must destroy. Once all of a player's bases are destroyed, the game ends. At the start of the match, you are required to select one card from your hand of four. If your card defeats your opponent's you will be able to attack your opponents base. The main goal of the game is to use your set of cards to defeat your opponent. Credits will be awarded after defeating a campaign level and prizes will be awarded after winning a tournament match. Game modes Campaign In campaign mode, the player plays against various characters in a storyline. There are eight campaigns that players can play through in Card Commander. One of these is the secret missions section and five of these levels can only be played if paid for with Station Cash. The five Campaigns that must be paid for with Station Cash will reward players with ARC Trooper armor when they defeat them. All five campaigns cost 500. The secret missions section contains four very diffucult stages against Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, and Yoda. These opponents have multiple high value cards. Quickplay Quickplay matches players randomly with one another. The rules are the same, but no credits are awarded after a Quickplay match. Tournament Clicking on the tournament window brings the player to the tournament lobby. The tournament mode is similar to quickplay, however the score is ranked and compared with all of the other players participating in the tournament. Playing tournament mode is an excellent way to receive prizes, which can be viewed by clicking on the prizes section. The prizes players receive depend on what place the player ranked by the end of the tournament. Prizes *Gold Card Commander Trophy - finish a tournament in first place *Silver Card Commander Trophy - finish a tournament in second place *Bronze Card Commander Trophy - finish a tournament in third place * 1,000 * 500 * 250 * 100 - defeat one opponent in a tournament *1 Promo Card Commander Card - awarded after finishing a tournament in 1st-16th place (card changed weekly until April 2011, when it remained on Destroyer Droid) *ARC Trooper Sergeant gear - defeat The Dark Lord campaign *ARC Trooper Lieutenant gear - defeat The Supreme Commander campaign *ARC Trooper Captain gear - defeat The Pirate Captain campaign *ARC Trooper Commander gear - defeat The Techno Union campaign *ARC Trooper General gear - defeat The Bounty Hunter campaign Category:Mini-games